


The adventures of Mrs. Hudson(and her very own married ones)

by the_toadlet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Help, I'm dying, M/M, WOO, fuckery at its finest, how much sleep did i get?, mrs hudson is more observant then her boys give her credit for, nobody knoooooooowssssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: Chloe gave me a prompt a few days ago and i just got around to writing it(sorry dino)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAlphaFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/gifts).



> Dino Mum's prompt: "Okay so we all know that Sherlock and John notice things that each other don't  
> So how about something from Mrs Hudson's point of view where she notices things neither of them do? Like how John knows exactly how Sherlock likes his tea. Or how Sherlock tidies the flat super quickly before John gets home sometimes. Or how they both know exactly which aftershave the other wears."
> 
> woop woop

 

 

Mrs. Hudson wasn't as observant as Sherlock, certainly, but she was more observant then the pair gave her credit.

 

The first time she noticed something her boys didn't was when she heard the ping of Sherlock's phone, a muttered curse, and against all odds, the sounds of  _cleaning_. Fearing Sherlock had been abducted and replaced, she crept up the stairs to see real life Sherlock with a real life broom. What on earth- Ah. Mrs. Hudson could see Sherlock's phone, open to a text from John. He was cleaning for John, they really were the cutest.

 

The second time was a few days after, when Sherlock was having a sulk. John had given up on any case coming in, so he made tea. He didn't ask how Sherlock wanted it, or if he wanted it, and Mrs. Hudson was slightly impressed. Sherlock had multiple different tea preferences, ranging from sugary to the point of candied to black and steeped for half an hour. So when John made a cuppa with exactly two thirds of a teaspoon of sugar, Darjeeling, steeped a minute and four seconds, Mrs. Hudson took note. Especially how Sherlock looked up with a grateful half smile and sipped the tea slowly and appreciatively. 

 

The third time was nothing so subtle. Mrs. Hudson was having her midnight soother when a resounding  _CRASH_  echoed through both of their flats. The angry mutters of "Sherlock, you're going to wake Mrs. Hudson" and "John, she's probably already awake, why bother" made Mrs. Hudson's lips curl up slightly. She already had heard the creaking of their bed for the past half an hour or so, she had guessed what her boys were up to.

 

And if a few interesting condoms showed up on the boy's table, well, that was nobodies business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> fucking wrote it in one sitting kill me


End file.
